Silent Heartbeats
by lexxiebabes
Summary: What if when riley was changed, he wasn't alone? Him and his girlfriend were changed together. Can their love last in the newborn army? Or will Victoria tear the two apart? RileyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfiction story. I've been reading many stories on here for the longest time and finally thought it was time for me to write one. I've noticed there is not enough Riley stories on here, so I thought I should start with a story with him in it. The guy who plays him, Xavier Samuel, is a total babe. Just saying. (:**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the story. I have not finished the whole story yet, so i don't have a set updating schedule. I'm going to try to update at least once a week. I think that seems fair. Please review, it really does help us out when we are writing and may help us update faster. ^_^ **

**Any reviews help. If you have questions, go ahead and ask them. I will make sure to answer them on my a/n or I can send you a message. Critique is nice everynow and then. I don't expect my story to be perfect and have no flaws. If you see something, tell me. Lastly, if you have any ideas on what you would like to happen, please share. Like I said, I am not done with this story. So if you would like to see something in particular happen, I can add it in there if I like your idea. :D**

**Now enough with me rambling, go enjoy the story. Review please. :)**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own twilight or any of it's characters. _

**

* * *

**

I looked outside and saw the sky was completely covered in grey clouds. It looked like it might rain but it might not. Knowing my luck it would. I went to my closet. I picked out a dark blue pair of skinny jeans. Then I picked a white shirt with a rose and word pattern, v neck, and short sleeves. I grabbed my olive colored, button up jacket and put that on. Then to complete my outfit I put on a pair of brown leather boots with some buckles and a heel. I went into the bathroom to put some makeup on. I put on eyeliner, mascara, and some pink lip gloss. I looked at my hair. I took a shower this morning and let my hair dry to its natural curly state. The curls were wild. Some were tight and others loose. Some perfect and some weird looking. There was no controlling my curls so I always left them the way they were. Riley liked my wild curls though.

Riley. Riley Biers. He was my boyfriend. We have been dating for 2 years now and couldn't be happier. He was school president and a valid Victorian. But he wasn't a nerd. He was the wide receiver for our school's football team. He was pretty popular. I on the other hand was pretty smart, but no valid Victorian. I wasn't all that into sports. I was more into singing and acting. I was in some of our school's musicals. I was pretty popular myself. Riley and I had been best friends since we were little kids. As we grew older, we started to like each other as more than friends. All the memories of Riley and me flooded into my head. I started to lose track of time. Before I knew it, the doorbell rang.

Before I went downstairs, I took one last look at myself in the mirror. I had to say I looked really good. I walked down the steps and opened the door. There stood Riley and his handsome self. He had a huge smile on his face.

"I didn't think it was possible." He said before he gave me a peck on the lips.

"What isn't possible?" I asked.

"You managed to get prettier."

"Are you trying to tell me I was ugly before?"

Riley started to freak out, "No. No. That's not what I meant! You see what I meant wa-"

I interrupted him with my laughing. "I know what you meant Riley. I just love messing with you."

"Not cool Lexie."

"You know I'm just kidding." I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his chest. He hugged me back ad rested his chin on my head. I could probably stay like this forever. I loved these little moments we had.

"I love you Riley." I said smiling.

"I love you more."

"Don't even start this with me. You will lose and I will be victorious."

"Are you sure about that? Because I'm pretty sure I love you way more."

"Okay. Let's battle!" Riley laughed as he pulled me closer to him.

"You are so cute. Are you ready to leave?"

I nodded my head yes. He let go of me and walked out to the car. I yelled goodbye to my mother and shut the door. Riley and I got into his car and started to drive. The whole car ride, Riley and I argued over who loved each other more. Of course I won. I always win. We arrived at Port Angeles. It was pretty crowed so we parked pretty far from the shops and restaurants. I didn't mind.

Riley and I walked around for awhile just talking and goofing off. When we got hungry we went to a nice little restaurant. This is usually how are dates went. I wasn't the crazy teenage girl who was obsessed with romantic things. I loved simple things. I think they were more special, but that's just me. Riley knew better then to take me out to a big, fancy, expensive restaurant. I told him he didn't need to spend all this money. As long as we got to spend time together, I was happy.

After dinner, we walked around again, holding hands. I loved the way his hand felt in mine. Our hands fit perfectly together. It was starting to get dark but that didn't bother us. We were 18, so we could do whatever we wanted. I didn't have a curfew anymore, so we could leave however late. Riley and I started talking about our future. We were both going to the University of Seattle. We both wanted to study allied health. He wanted to become a doctor and I wanted to become a nurse. We both wanted to work in a doctor's office together. I loved how alike we were. We talked more about us. Everyone knew we were going to get married someday and so did we. We both wanted to wait at least until we had graduated college. I wanted 3 kids and he wanted 4. We could decide on that later in life. I love how we talked about this sort of stuff. It just shows how we tell each other everything.

Time started to pass and before you knew it, it had gotten pretty late. The sky was dark and was still filled with rain clouds. As we were walking, I had this eerie feeling that somebody was watching us. Every once in a while I would turn around and look, but no one was there. Riley started to notice.

"What's wrong?" Riley asked me as he stopped walking.

"I just. Nothing." I said looking down at my feet.

"There's something wrong. You know you can tell me anything."

I smiled. He was right. "Okay. I just have this feeling that somebody is watching us. Weird, I know. I'm just getting a little freaked out by it."

Riley smiled. Then he kissed me. I blushed as always. I don't what it is about his kisses that always make me blush. I kissed him back, I couldn't help it. We both pulled away smiling and I was still blushing.

"You're not weird at all. It's dark and we're alone outside. It's okay to be a little scared."

"I guess you're right." I didn't notice we were completely alone until he said that. Then I heard a big bolt of thunder that made me jump. Riley tried to hold in his laughter but failed. I started laughing too.

"It looks like it's going to start raining any moment. Want to go get some coffee?" He asked pointing to the coffee shop down the road. I nodded. He put his arm around my waist and we walked towards the coffee shop. Right as we walked through the door, there was a big flash of lightning, and then it started to pour.

"Just in time." Riley said smiling at me. I smiled back. I looked around the coffee shop. Just a few people in here. Me and Riley got our coffee and sat down. We talked some more and Riley cheered me up a lot. I completely forgot about the feeling of somebody watching us. I looked at the time. It was 11:18.

"I guess I should take you home now. Wouldn't want your mom to think I kidnapped you."

I smiled. "I wouldn't mind if you kidnapped me."

"Oh really?" He gave me a devilish look. Then he grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder. I started to laugh and so did he. He walked and spun around until I couldn't breathe from all the laughing. He put me down and kissed me again. We walked towards the door and saw it was still pouring outside. I didn't realize till then that our car was parked on the other side of Port Angeles. We didn't bring umbrellas either.

"Were going to have to walk in the rain aren't we?" I asked.

"Looks like it. Here, you can hide under my jacket if you want." Riley said opening up his jacket. He had on a big leather jacket so I could easily fit between him. I smiled and walked over to Riley. He put his arm around me so I was in between him and the side of his jacket. We walked outside into the rain.

"Let's go through the alley by the pier. It's quicker than taking the main road." Riley said.

"Okay." We walked off down into the alley. We were soaked even though we were only out here for a minute or two. I started to get that eerie feeling again but I just pushed it off and kept walking. It was silent.

All of a sudden I felt something grab me and push me down onto the ground. But I was pushed with so much force that I slid back on the ground about 10 feet. I didn't see what pushed me, it all happened so fast. Riley ran over to me with a whole lot of questions.

"Lexie, are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened? How did you fall?" He asked me all at once. To be honest, I wasn't paying that much attention to him. I was too busy looking down all the alley ways to see if I could find who or what ever did this to me. Something had to have done this to me. There is no way I could have done it on my own. I thought I saw a shadow down one of the alley ways but I blinked and it was gone. Riley was staring at me, desperately waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine. Can we just get out of here?" I said with my voice trembling. I was truly terrified. What if that thing came back? Seeing how far it pushed me, it probably had the strength to do a lot worse. Riley helped me up and we started to walk a little faster down the alley now. Then I just saw a blur and suddenly Riley was on the ground. I looked in every direction trying to figure what was doing this to us.

"Whose there!" I yelled. I didn't really expect an answer. I still looked everywhere. Nothing. How is this possible? I saw Riley lying on the ground behind me. He was groaning and holding his head. He probably hit it when he was thrown against the ground. I started to run towards him but before I could reach him, something grabbed my right arm real hard. Before I could even turn my head to see what was holding on to me, I felt the grip on my arm tighten and then a crack. I felt all the pain in my arm and before I could scream, I was being thrown. I heard riley yell my name. I smashed against a brick wall and fell to the ground. I must have got the wind knocked out of me because I was gasping for breath. I turned my head to see if this person was still here. All I saw was riley running towards me. I began to breathe normally again by the time Riley was at my side. I looked at his face and saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Lexie, are you okay?" I could hear the worry in his voice. He tried to help me up but he grabbed my right arm. I screamed from the pain.

"My arm. Its broken or shattered or something. All I know is it hurts like hell." I said trying to hold back tears. He helped me up. I grabbed my right arm and held it so it wouldn't move. Every time I moved it, pain shot through my arm. We started to run to get out of this alley. Riley was ahead of me because he was so much faster. I wasn't far behind. As we reached the pier, I stopped dead in my tracks. Riley had run all the way to the edge before he finally stopped. And that's when I realized it. We were trapped. We couldn't get off the pier and there was no way we were going back into the alley. I let go of my arm to give my other arm a rest from holding it. I looked around but still saw nothing.

"What do you want!" I still don't know why I was yelling. I wasn't going to get an answer. Even if I did, would I like the answer they were going to give me? And what would I possibly say back to them.

Suddenly I felt something zoom past me. I then felt a pain coming from my hand. It wasn't from the arm I broke, but from my left hand. I looked at my hand to see a crescent shaped mark surrounded by blood. And then I felt it.

Excruciating pain started to come from my hand. It was so unbearable. I let out the loudest scream I could. I fell to my knees. I looked at my hand. How did the crescent shaped mark get on my hand? I closed my eyes and tried to think, which was very hard with all this pain. Then I thought – no. It couldn't be. Was it a bite mark? All of a sudden all the pain from my hand spread throughout my whole body. I let out another scream and fell on my back. I couldn't help it, the pain was terrible. It felt like millions of knifes were stabbing me all over my body and my body felt like it was on fire. My hand burned the most. I just wanted it all to stop.

I opened my eyes and saw Riley kneeling beside me. He was crying. I could barely make out what he was saying.

"Oh god Lexie. Don't die on me. I need you to tell me what's wrong!" I felt like I had no control over my body. I started to roll around and move. Riley had his hands on my shoulders pinning me down. I don't know how, but I managed to talk.

"My hand. Its- Its burning! Pain is everywhere!" Riley grabbed my hand and looked at it. I saw the confusion on his face.

"What the hell? Is this a bite mark?" I was going to answer him, but I saw something. I saw a black figure behind Riley. I tried to warn him.

"Ril-" I was cut off by his screaming. The black figure was gone and Riley was now on the ground squirming like me. I looked at him. I saw he had the same mark on his neck that I did on my hand. I felt something come over me. I didn't care if it was death; I just wanted to be out of this pain. So I gave in and let everything fade to black.

* * *

_So that was the end of chapter one.(: What did you guys think? I would love to hear your thoughts. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Weellp, time for chapter 2. :D I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. It makes me smile knowing that people like what I write. ^_^**

**My friend always reads my chapter before I post it since I was orginally writing this story for her. She is like my proof-reader and makes sure my chapter doesn't suck before I put it on here. She informed me of a mistake I made. Apparently Victoria has a power of self-perservation. Did you know this? I didn't. :P Now me being the lazy person I am, didn't want to change that in my story. Also because it wouldn't go along with my story line. So in this story, Victoria has no powers, just want to make that clear. (:**

**Now enough with me talking, sorry I like to ramble a lot. I hope you like this next chapter. :D**

**

* * *

**

They say your life flashes through your eyes right before you die. But what if you can't remember some of your life?

I was in complete darkness. I thought maybe I was dead, but I could still feel the pain throughout my body. I had no control over my body though. Maybe I was just unconscious. I tried to remember some good memories to pass the time but it was hard. Everything was fuzzy and blurry. Almost like they were in the middle of disappearing. I didn't want to forget some stuff. I noticed if I kept thinking about some things, it started to become clearer. I thought about Riley. All the fun times we had with each other. Our first date. When he asked me to be his girlfriend. Our first kiss. The day he said he loved me. Our two year anniversary. The day we, well you can probably guess what we did. These memories started to become clear. If I could smile, I would.

Then the pain reached its highest point. Everything was burning more than it had before. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. Then I felt the pain start to move. As it moved out of my body, I started to gain control back. I could hear things now, a lot clearer than before. I felt that I was lying down on a bed with my hands at my side. It was finally over, or so I thought. At that moment all the pain from my body went straight to where the bite mark was. It hurt so badly. I clenched my teeth together and balled my hands into a fist to prevent myself from screaming or moving. The pain slowly started to fade. As it did, I loosened my body. Suddenly, all the pain was gone.

I opened my eyes. Everything looked so clear. I could see every little detail to everything in the room. Wait. I was in a room. How did I get in here? I tried to think of the last thing I remember. It was a little blurry, but I remember running in the rain by the pier. Now I was in some old, abandoned bedroom. I felt so different. My eye sight changed since I can see everything so clear now. I wonder if anything else had changed. I focused on my hearing. I heard cars zooming by, people mumbling, and footsteps. Only these sounds were coming from blocks away. Apparently my hearing had gotten better too. Then I heard a heartbeat. I couldn't feel my heart beating and I didn't know why. Suddenly the heart beat got faster. I heard a scream. It was coming from another room in this building. The scream was coming from a man. I wanted to see what was wrong.

I jumped up from the bed and landed gracefully on my feet. Weird. I'm not the most coordinated person on the planet. Usually I would have fell or stumbled. I ignored it and started to walk slowly out of the room. I studied my surrounding to see if I could figure out where I was. As I exited the room I saw a long hallway. There were many rooms. I continued to walk slowly, looking in every room to see if I could find the boy who was screaming. As I passed one room I saw a big mirror with a couple cracks in it. I looked in the mirror and saw an unfamiliar person. I entered the room and walked to the mirror. The person in the mirror copied my every move. This couldn't be me, but it was.

I looked at myself. It looked like me, but then again it didn't. My skin was pale white. I mean my skin was pale before, but it was almost as white as snow now. My hair was beautiful now. Before it was a dirty blonde color with messed up curls. Now it was a beautiful dark blonde that shined. And my hair fell passed my shoulders with perfect curls. I looked at my face. All my features were perfect. My complexion was flawless. Then I saw my eyes. They were a piercing bright red. They were scary yet beautiful at the same time. I wanted to just stare at the beautiful thing I had become, but I started to hear the screaming again, only this time louder. The scream sounded familiar. My mind suddenly started to bring back a memory. I saw I was on the pier in the rain. I was on the ground and next to me was Riley. He was in pain and started to scream. The same scream I was hearing now. I jumped up and followed the scream into another abandoned room. Then I saw him.

Riley was on the bed squirming around from all the pain he was in. He was screaming the loudest he possibly could. I knew exactly what he was going through. I looked at Riley and noticed he looked exactly like I did. His skin pale white, flawless complexion, red eyes, extremely beautiful, and perfect in every way. I noticed a red head pinning him onto the bed so he wouldn't move. I stood there watching Riley.

He started to scream so loud that I even winced at the sound of it. For some reason, I could just sense the pain he was going through. Maybe it was because I knew what it was like to go through it. I could feel his pain starting to fade. I don't know why I could sense his pain, but I didn't know why I could do a lot of other stuff either. Riley stopped screaming and moving. The red head let him go and turned around. I looked at her. She had big, wild red hair to match her bright red eyes. Her skin was also pale white and perfect. She smiled and walked over to me.

"Nice to see you're awake." She said stopping in front of me. Her voice seemed sweet and beautiful. I could listen to her talk forever. I didn't reply, just stared at her. She stood there waiting for me to reply. I didn't know what to say. I was too busy taking everything in, so I wasn't thinking of something to say back. I think she noticed my distraction because she started to laugh a little.

"A little distracted, aren't we?" She said asked looking at me up and down. I nodded my head yes. I don't know why I wasn't talking. I guess I was afraid too. Everything about me changed, so I was afraid to see what happened to my voice.

"Well that's normal. I promise you I will explain everything once your friend is awake. I don't like to repeat myself."

"Is Riley okay?" I said speaking for the first time. My voice sounded amazing. It sounded like chimes. It was so pretty. I was amazed by the sound of my voice. The women smiled at my fascination. She looked over at Riley who was groaning. I sense that the pain was almost all over.

"He's perfectly fine. He should open his eyes any minute now." I stared at Riley waiting for him to wake up. I could sense his pain going down until there was none at all. Only he didn't budge. He just stayed on the bed. I was getting a little worried. I took a couple steps toward him.

"Riley." I said, still amazed by how pretty my voice was. I saw his eyes shoot open right after I said that. His eyes were bright red like mine, but they had a beauty in them that kept me starring. I smiled at the sight of him not in pain. He sat up with a confused look on his face. He was probably thinking the same thing I was when I woke up from the pain. I walked over to him, this time he noticed me more. He looked at me a little confused at first, then his eyes widen.

"Lexie, you're alive!" He exclaimed as he got up off the bed and came over to me. He threw his arms around me and hugged me. The moment he touched me, I felt sparks of electricity go through my body. I hugged him back, smiling. He still remembered me which made me happy. I didn't know what I would do if he didn't. I heard a fake cough coming from the red head girl. I let go of Riley and looked at her.

"Seeing as your both awake, I can explain everything now. I bet you two are very curious about everything that has happened." Riley and I both nodded. I had a lot of questions running through my mind, but I asked her a simple one first.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Victoria." She replied still smiling. I didn't want to keep calling her the read head girl, so I needed to know her name. I was going to ask a more serious question, but Riley beat me to it.

"What happened to us?" Victoria smiled at the question.

"Well to make a long story short, you guys are vampires." My eyes widen at this. Vampires. I thought they only existed in fairytales. Now I was one of them.

"So all that pain." I started to say but Victoria answered my question before I even finished saying it.

"It was from the transformation of you guys becoming a vampire. I know it was painful; I went through the same thing before. But once you see what you can do now, the pain will be worth it."

"Do you mean how all my senses are clearer?" I asked.

"That and more. You can run at speeds nobody can imagine and have super strength. Sometimes you even get a special ability. Only some vampires receive an extra power. It could be mind reading, or a shield, or even the power to change people's emotions. The possibilities are endless."

"Do you have a special ability?"

"Sadly, I did not receive one."

"Oh." That was the only thing I could say. This was a lot to take in. I didn't feel like coming up with a better response. I started to think about what she said to us. Riley asked her questions like if we burn in the sun, do we sleep in coffins, and if we turn into bats. She explained to him that they were myths and what really happened. I wasn't paying much attention. I was focusing on what she said about these special gifts. I remember sensing Riley's pain and she didn't say that was one of the abilities of vampires. Did I have a special gift? I wasn't sure. I decided to ignore it for now, maybe it was just me before. I tuned back into the conversation.

"Is it true that we drink … blood?" Once Riley said the word blood I felt an extreme burning pain in my throat. My hand shot up and grabbed my neck thinking maybe it would help. This pain was almost as bad as the pain of the transformation. It felt like a burning fire raging through my throat. Victoria had noticed my reaction to this and her lips curved over her teeth into a weird smile as she began to speak.

"Looks like it's time to go hunting."

* * *

_Yay! Chapter two is done. I'm sorry if these first few chapters aren't filled with action. I have to get through explaining everything first. I promise more excitment in later chapters. (:_

_I hoped you liked it. Review please. Reviews make me very happy. :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took me awhile to update. I had my laptop taken away. But I have it back now. :D Yay, cheers.**

**I want to thank you guy for reviewing. It really makes me happy knowing you guys like what I'm writing.(:**

**So here's chapter three. Enjoy!**

* * *

Normally when someone says hunting, you think of killing animals. That was defiantly not what we were doing. Victoria led us out the abandoned house and onto the streets. The sky was pitch black. I noticed how my skin matched the moon.

I looked at my surroundings. We seemed to be in some abandoned town. A lot of old buildings and alley ways everywhere you look. We went down one of the alley ways. It looked like a place where druggies and homeless people would hang out. As we walked farther down I could smell some intoxicating aroma. The fire in my throat burned more every time I breathed in the wonderful smell. I could see the humans up ahead. I could hear their hearts beating, their breathing, and their blood pumping through their veins. I could barely stand the burning in my throat any longer.

"These people will not be missed so have at it. Just let your instincts take over and-" I didn't let Victoria finish. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran at speeds I didn't think were possible. I tackled one of the humans and sunk my teeth into their neck. The sweet blood soothed my burning throat. I could sense the pain I was causing the man, but I pushed that feeling aside. I drank the man dry. I stood up and wiped the excess blood of my mouth. Victoria and Riley both starred at me.

"Well done. Riley why don't you go now, "said Victoria. Riley ran up to another one of the humans and started to drink from him. She looked at me and smiled.

"If you want more, go ahead. There is nothing stopping you." I didn't even have to think twice before I was on to the next person, drinking from their necks. Before I knew it, everyone in the alley way was dead. It was about 6 bodies lying lifeless. Victoria walked over to us with a lighter in hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Getting rid of the evidence of bite marks. Don't want the public to suspect our existence, now do we?" She replied dropping the lighter on the bodies. I watched as they burned. It had just crossed my mind that Riley and I had just killed these innocent people. If that wasn't surprising enough, the real shocker was that I wanted to do it again. I wanted to feel the warm blood down my throat. I wanted them to scream. I wanted to feel their pain as I slowly killed them.

I tried to push away those thoughts. What was I thinking? I was a sweet girl who used to cry if I accidentally killed a bug. Now I was thinking about how excited I was to kill another person. No, I couldn't do it again. But how else would I survive? I did not want to think about this anymore.

"Now that you guys are fed, you can focus better on why I have created you. Now follow me. The sun will be up soon and we can't be out." Victoria said as she started running off down the alley. Both Riley and I ran at vampire speed and followed her back the abandoned house. Running at the speed was such an exhilarating feeling. We walked into the house until we entered what I guessed is what used to be a living room. Riley and I sat on the couch together. Even though we felt no need to sit down, we were just so used to doing it.

"Did you guys like the hunt?"She asked us.

Though I didn't want to admit it, I nodded my head yes.

"It may seem wrong, but we have to do it to survive."

I nodded my head in agreement. I guess that was a way to look at it and not feel too bad. I leaned my head onto Riley. I could feel the sparks coming from the contact of us touching. I don't know why I felt this, but I was not going to complain.

Victoria looked at us and quickly looked away. I could feel it. I could feel she was hurting inside. I don't know how or why I could sense people's pain, but it was coming off strong from Victoria.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked back at me and smiled.

"I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You looked like you... Never mind."

"Well then. Now back to business. Hunting is necessary for us to survive. To all vampires. There are many, many more out there. There is one coven of vampires though who are jeopardizing the survival of other vampires. The Cullens." She said that last word with so much anger. I could sense her pain coming back, but I tried to ignore it. She continued with her story.

"They live up in forks and have a big territory that they own. Now they don't let anybody hunt on their territory. This leaves a lot of vampires without blood to survive. I had a _friend_ that wanted to stop all this. I agreed to help him out. We tried to negotiate with the Cullens, but instead they _killed_ him. I barely made it out with my life. From that day on, I vowed to not just help my friend get what he wanted, but to also help all the other vampires who are suffering because of what these Cullens are doing. But I need help. That's where you two come in." I stood up off the couch and walked over to her.

"Victoria, I'm so sorry about your friend, but I don't know about-" I tried to continue what I was saying but Victoria interrupted me.

"Please. Hear me out. I really thought you two would understand." She looked at me. Red eyes are usually scary, but hers had a sadness in them. I could feel her pain lingering still. I sighed.

"Okay, I'll help you." She smiled. To my surprise she hugged me and whispered into my hair many thank yous. Riley stood up.

"What?" He said. He sounded a little angry. Correction, more than a little angry. Victoria stopped hugging me and looked at Riley. I looked at Riley too.

"Riley. I know I'm asking a lot, but if you could please just consider this. After this is all over, I won't bother you two again. And think, thanks to me, you two can live together forever now. Being with the one you love forever and all I ask in return is this. Please help me out." Victoria was basically pleading to Riley.

I walked on over to Riley. I cupped his face with my hands, stood on my tippy toes, and kissed him. This was the first time I ever kissed him as a vampire. I felt the electricity pass through us as our lips met. It sent tingles down throughout my body. It felt amazing. I could feel Riley smiling. I pulled away and smiled too. I whispered one thing to him.

"Please."

"Well, when you put it like that." He laughed. I smiled and intertwined our hands together. The tingles raced through my body once more.

"We're in." I said.

"Oh good! I knew I was right by choosing you two as my 2nd in command."

"Second in command?" Riley asked.

"Yes, for my plan to destroy the Cullens." She replied.

"What is your plan?" I asked.

Victoria had a devilish smile on her face. "We start an army of newborn vampires, train them, and go after the Cullens. They won't be able to defend themselves. We will win and everyone can hunt freely again."

"An army of vampires?" Riley asked. Victoria nodded her head.

"Is that even legal?" I asked.

Victoria laughed. "We're vampires, sweetie. We can do whatever we want."

"So when do we start this plan of yours?" Riley questioned.

"Tomorrow night." She answered.

"That soon?" I asked.

"Yes, I need to start training you two so you can train the others when I'm not around."

"You mean you aren't going to be with us the whole time?"

"Sadly I can't. One of the Cullens can see the future and one can read minds. If I get involved too much, they could figure the plan out and kill us all. This is why I have you two. They don't know you. They won't be able to see you coming, and we will have an even bigger element of surprise. You two will run the show. I will drop in to change new vampires and make sure everything is going according to plan, but that's it. I'm putting my full trust in you two. Do you think you can do it?"

Both Riley and I shook our heads in agreement. "Yes." We said together.

"Well guys, our plan has now officially started." She said, her lips curving into a sinister smile.

* * *

_End of chapter 3. Yay! Just think, in a couple chapters, the real action begins. :D_

_Thank you for reading. Review please.(:_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Since I didn't update for two weeks, I thought I would update twice this week to make up for it.(:**

**I worked super hard on this chapter. So I hope you guys like it.**

**One more thing.**

**Superdani a.k.a. VioletFairchild - This chapter should explain Lexie's power more and why she can't tell how Victoria is lying. I hope it clears things up for you.**

* * *

I was running out of the alley looking for somebody, anybody. I looked all around until I finally saw a man. He was pretty tall, short shaggy black hair, and blue eyes. He looked to be around maybe 24 years old. I ran up to him.

"Please, sir. You gotta help me." I said as I breathed heavy in and out. Every time I did, I felt my throat burn just a little.

"What happened?" He asked me. He looked at me up and down like any normal guy would. His eyes got wider when he saw what I looked like. To any human I looked like a goddess.

"My friend. These people came. And they shot him. He's hurt; please I need some one's help." I said weeping.

"Oh god, do you want me to call someone?" He asked. I could hear the worry in his voice.

"No please, I don't think he will make it in time. Please, can't you do something?"

"I can try. Where is he?"

"In the alley the next street over." I put my head in my hands and started to cry. Or at least make crying sounds.

"Don't worry, miss. I'll do the best I can." He started to run towards the alley. I picked up my head and smiled. I started to walk towards the alley. There was no need to run, there was no rush. I started to think about this whole thing. I smiled to myself think how easy it was to fool people. Of course I could have always done it the easier way, but where's the fun in that?

I entered the alley and saw the black haired boy backing up from Riley. He was scared and had every reason to be. If he only knew what was going on.

"Riley, it's not nice to scare our new member away." I said.

The boy quickly turned around and saw me standing behind him. His face was petrified. His heart rate sped up.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." Riley replied.

"What's going on?" The boy asked.

Nobody answered him. Riley looked at me and nodded. I looked at the boy who looked completely scared for his life. I closed my eyes and took a deep, unnecessary breath. As I opened my eyes, I began to concentrate on the boy.

The boy began to scream. He fell on the ground and held his head. Riley smiled at the sight of the boy in pain.

"Make it stop!" The boy screamed. It wasn't until I felt a hand on my shoulder that my concentration stopped and the boy stopped screaming. I looked over to see whose hand was on my shoulder; even though I had a pretty good feeling I knew who it was. I smiled.

"That's enough Lexie; don't want to kill the boy." Victoria said as she walked over to boy on the ground.

I shrugged my shoulders. Victoria grabbed the boy and stood him up. He was still a little dizzy from the pain. Victoria moved his head to the side, revealing his neck. She put her face right by his ear and said, "Welcome to the army."

She bit his neck and the night was filled with screams.

Six months. Six months I have been a vampire. Six months I have been killing humans. Six months I have had a power. Six months since my life completely changed.

I never imagined I would be doing anything like this. Creating an army, luring people to their death, causing them pain. I never thought I would be the kind of person to do that sort of thing. But I had changed. I was angrier, meaner, and didn't care at all. I had completely forgotten about everything that had to do with me human life, except Riley of course. I put my main focus on helping Victoria.

Victoria had helped me a lot. She was the one to discover I had a power and train me how to use it. I could sense people's pain, emotional or physical. I could also control and manipulate it. I could make you feel the greatest pain in the world with just one look. Of course my pain wasn't an illusion, it was real. Victoria knew my power was great and could be a great use to her. It helped keep the newborns in place.

The newborns were crazed. If Riley and I couldn't control ourselves, all of Seattle would have been slaughtered. Keeping the newborns under control wasn't as hard as it seemed. We told them if they stood by us, we could get them all the blood they ever wanted. That was enough to gain their trust.

Most newborns didn't really know what was going on. They mainly knew they would have to fight. They didn't know why or when, but they didn't seem to care as long as they got their blood. We told them lies to keep them under control. We didn't need them terrorizing the city. I told them they would burn to ashes if they went into the sunlight. They seemed to believe me. There was so much they didn't know about.

Most didn't even know about Victoria. The ones who did only knew Victoria as _her._ She didn't come around too often. Only every once in awhile to give us new orders, check up on things, or to change newborns. Riley and I had tried to change newborns, but I just couldn't do it. Riley had just enough control to do it. Victoria did it most of the time. She wanted numbers and fast.

We only had about 20 or so in the army. We needed more, a lot more, if we were going to defeat the Cullens. We still had months before Victoria was planning on attacking the Cullens. Victoria wanted a certain amount of newborns added to the army every two weeks. Both me and Riley did our best to give Victoria what she wanted. It didn't help that the newborns kept killing each other.

I snapped out of my train of thoughts from the past and looked at the boy on the ground. His transformation would be over soon. I could sense the pain slowly leaving his body.

"Riley. Lexie." Victoria called our names to gain our attention. Our heads snapped up automatically.

"You two are doing a great job. One little request though." She said.

"Anything Victoria." Riley answered.

"I want more variety in my- our army." I barely noticed the mistake she had made.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Well you two have a whole army full of men. I can see your way of thinking. Men are stronger than girls, but girls posses their own unique abilities that could be of use to my army. They are usually faster than boys. Riley may be stronger than you, Lexie, but you are faster. And you posses that incredible ability of yours. If it's not too much to ask, it would be nice for you two to add more girls to the army."

"Of course." I replied. Victoria smiled in response.

"Excellent. I should be back in a week or so to check in. Now I must be on my way." In less than a second, Victoria was gone. Riley and I exchanged a look.

"The sun will be up in less than an hour. Should we take him to the others?" Riley asked me.

"I suppose." I said looking out onto the skyline. Dark blue covered the entire sky except for a faint tinge of light where the sky seemed to touch the ground. The sun would be up soon and we couldn't be out. Oh how I missed the sun. I missed feeling its warmth on me. I missed the happy feeling I would get when I watched the sunrise in the morning. I missed the hope it would give me every day when I looked outside. All that was gone now.

"Lexie, you coming?" Riley asked me. I shook my head as if to shake my thoughts away. I looked at Riley. He had the boy over his shoulder, carrying him.

"Yeah." I replied. We ran to the house together. This house was huge. It used to belong to some family before they 'moved out'. All the newborns were either downstairs in the basement or the cellar. There were no windows or doors down there that led to outside. We told them we put them down there to protect them from the sun. They listened to us and stayed down there. If they didn't, they didn't last much longer after that.

Riley and I opened the door to the basement. We walked down the steps to see all the newborns doing miscellaneous things to keep themselves occupied. Some played with the video games that the family who used to live here left behind. Others watched TV or read a book. Anything to keep them occupied and not think about thirst.

Riley opened one of the doors that led to a spare bedroom. He laid the boy on the bed. He was still in pain, but the transformation should be over soon.

We walked out of the room and started to head upstairs before a newborn approached me.

"Excuse me, Lexie. Some of the others including myself were wondering when we were going hunting again." He asked. I could see how he was scared to ask me questions. He didn't want to make me angry by bothering me. He was probably forced by some of the others to ask because they were too scared to do it themselves. I glanced over to some of the other newborns sitting on the couch. They were staring at me and the young boy. Once they saw me glance over, they quickly looked away.

I looked back at the boy in front of me. He was very young, no older than 16. He had shaggy blonde hair that fell in front of his face. He was just a tad bit shorter than me. He still had that look of fear on his face. I smiled at him and replied, "We will go hunting tonight. The sun has just come up so all of you need to stay down here."

The young boy's fear retreated from his face. "Yes ma'am."

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Zachary."

"Well Zachary, can you do me a favor and tell everyone down here that they will be having a new member join them soon. Make him feel welcome and make sure he does not leave this room."

"Yes, of course. Anything you want."

"Thank you. Oh, Zachary. One more thing."

"What is it?"

"I would like for this one to stay alive. So if I find out one of you killed him, I promise you to put you all in a world of pain." I saw the fear return to the boy's face as he nodded and turned around.

I continued to walk up the steps with Riley. We walked all the way up stairs where all the bedrooms were and entered a bedroom. I went and sat down on the bed. Riley looked at me.

"Do you think they will listen?" He asked.

"If that young man delivers my message they will." I replied.

"It's amazing how scared they are of you."

"I don't think they are scared of me as much as they are scared of my power and what I will do to them."

"I guess so."

I looked at him. He was smiling and looking at the ground. I got up and walked up to him. I put my arms around his neck.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him. He picked his face up, still smiling.

"I was thinking about back when we were still human and when nobody was scared of you. You were too nice to frighten anybody." Riley still remembered some of his human life. Me on the other hand, didn't remember anything except Riley. I love when Riley would tell me something about myself and my past. It made me smile.

"I love you, with all my heart." He told me, grabbing my waist.

"I love you too." I said smiling.

"Forever."

"And eternity."

He kissed my lips and I felt the same electricity pass through as I always did. The feeling never got old. He laid me down on the bed as he deepened the kiss. Clothing started to come off one by one as Riley and I showed our love for each other. To think, we had all day to do this.

Riley somehow made my cold heart feel warm. Happiness returned to me and I had a feeling of hope that everything was going to be okay. I guess you could say Riley was my sun.

* * *

_Pretty long chapter. I hope you guys like it. I hate having to do time skips in stories, but I think this one turned out good._

_I thought the end of this chapter was pretty. I felt like the story needed a Lexie & Riley moment, eh?_

_Thank you for reading. Reviews please.(:_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I feel terrible. I have not updated in forever. First I had finals, which was crazy. Then new classes kept me busy with homework. Then on top of that I got sick. I hate making excuses. I managed to write half of what chapter 5 was suppose to be. I know it's not a whole chapter, but I thought you guys would like at least some of it. I promise after I'm feeling better, I will update once a week again. **

**One more thing, I haven't gotten any reviews lately. They really help me out durring the story. I feel like you guys don't like where its going. If you could please review and tell me your thoughts, it would make me very happy. :)**

**Now, heres the first half of chapter 5. **

* * *

It had just stopped raining and clouds still completely covered the sky. It was only mid-day and Riley was still out hunting. I had nothing better to do so I decided to go into town. I had just recently fed so I should be fine around the humans.

I grabbed a pair of sunglasses to hide my red eyes from people. I left the house and walked until I arrived in the town. I thought about the newborns I left at home. They were usually left by themselves because Riley and I were usually doing things for Victoria. They all knew of the dangers of being in the sun, or at least the lies we told them about the sun, so they should be fine. Besides, Riley should get back there soon. I had nothing to worry about.

I walked down the street taking in the fresh air. Not that I needed it. I felt a little burn in my throat as I passed humans, but nothing I couldn't control. As I walked down the sidewalk, almost every human turned their head. I smirked to myself.

I kept aimlessly walking until I ended up in a park. I took a seat on a bench. I watched all the people who walked by. A boy and a girl around 15 years old walked by me, hand in hand, their gazes never leaving each other's faces. It reminded me of me and Riley.

An image of Riley and I came into my head. It was a little fuzzy, but I could make most of it out. We only looked about 16 maybe 17 years old. We were walking in a park similar to this one. He was goofing off, I was laughing. His hand somehow intertwined in mine. I had started to blush. Riley let go of my hand and apologized. I didn't say anything. I just grabbed his hand and intertwined it with mine again. He looked at me and smiled as we continued to walk.

I smiled at the memory. This was probably one of the first genuine smiles I had given in months. My memory was tricky. I didn't remember much. Mostly about Riley and about the night I was turned. Every now and again though, things would trigger my mind and I would remember random memories from my past. I wished it happened more often. I loved seeing things from my human life.

I looked at the bench a little farther down from me and saw a family. A husband and wife with two children and their grandparent sitting on the bench. This was just a reminder of something I could never have. I could never have children, never grow old. Sure, spending an eternity with the one you love sounds great, but so does growing old with the one you love. I saw how the family was smiling and laughing with each other. A wave of sadness came over me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I got up from my bench and started walking to the house. I was almost out of town until a newspaper heading caught my attention. It said: SEATTLE UNDER SIEGE, DEATH TOLL RISES AGAIN. This isn't good.

Great. Riley was going the blow a gasket. I would make sure I wasn't within reach when he saw this paper. Let him rip somebody else's arm off.

I flipped through the paper more to see if there was anything else about the killings in Seattle. Nothing. I kept flipping through it until I saw something familiar. I stopped on the page and looked at the big picture on it. The picture was of two people, a girl and a boy. These people looked oddly familiar. Above the picture in big bold letters read: MISSING. I suddenly realized how I knew these people. It was me and Riley. I almost didn't recognize us as humans.

I crumpled up the newspaper and threw it on the ground. I kept walking until I got a phone call. I grabbed the phone Victoria gave me out of my pocket. Victoria gave both me and Riley a cell phone in case of any emergencies or if she needed to talk to us urgently. To my surprise, it wasn't Victoria who was calling me, it was Riley. Did he see the newspaper? I flipped open the phone.

"Hello." I answered.

"Lexie, get back to the house now." Riley said. He sounded furious.

"Hey, I'm sorry I left. I didn't think-" Riley interrupted me before I could finish.

"What? No, no, no. I'm not mad at you." He calmed down and had an apologetic tone to his voice.

"Then what is it?"

"The newborns, they- UGH!" I heard a big crash in the background. Riley probably threw something. I assumed he found out about the newspaper. This is typically how he would react when he found out the newborns did something to raise suspicion to the humans. He would read the papers and groan and yell at the newborns and break stuff. I waited for him to calm down. After about a minute, he spoke again.

"Just, come to the house and see for yourself."

"Okay, I'll be there soon." I hung up the phone and ran the rest of the way to the house. As I was running, Riley's last words confused me. Come to the house and see for yourself. He couldn't be talking about the newspaper. I didn't need to go to the house and see that. I became worried. Obviously the newborns did something else and it was bad, seeing as how Riley reacted.

I arrived at the house and already I had noticed something strange. It was completely silent. No blaring music, no moving, no talking, no sound what so ever. This already was not a good sign. I walked in and went straight to the basement. I saw Riley at the bottom of the steps. All the newborns were down here too. It seemed like there were less of them, which made me think there was a fight. I didn't see why Riley would get all mad over a fight, they happened quite often. I stood next to Riley, waiting for him to tell me what happened. He looked angry. I noticed he was looking at something. I followed his gaze until I saw what he was looking at. I gasped.

* * *

_Cliffhanger. Sorry, I just had to do it. I hoped you guys liked it. _

_Review please. :D_

_And hopefully I will have the second half of chapter 5 done by the end of the week. _

_P.s.- reviews help me write faster, haha._


End file.
